Silent Devotion
by MikariStar
Summary: Otogi Zoshi, a quick glance at the relationship between Hikaru, Tsuna, Sadamitsu and Urube. Takes place at the end of act 5.


Silent Devotion

Otogi Zoshi, a quick glance at the relationship between Hikaru, Tsuna, Sadamitsu and Urube. Takes place at the end of act 5.

All is quiet around them in the silence of the night. The moon shines brightly in the heavens lighting a path to fallow in the low tide of the ocean. A lover once attempted to cross but her life was taken by the sea. Since then no one dared to leave the village on the nights of the full moon. Little did they know that she was not deceived, she only listened to her heart yet fate had forbid her from arriving at her destination.

The soft rays of moon light were enough to light the path like a magical road showing the way that they must take. They approached, closer and closer. They would arrive before morning with no suspicious of what waited but that challenge would be conquered as would those that were to come.

The silence of death, from Hikaru to Raiko.

Brother, regardless of how much time passes I will always remember you. I will carry you in my heart and feel your soul around me when I play your flute. I am sorry that you do not have a proper grave but perhaps that doesn't look as bad when I think that you will always live on in our hearts, in mine and in the hearts of mother and father.

My brother, even though death is silent sometimes when the wind blows I feel your voice calling out to me. There is a voice that I cannot forget, it is your voice. Sometimes it brings me close to tears but I only cry as Hikaru. As for Raiko, I will try my very best to live up to your name. You will go down in history as you deserve.

The silence of the forbidden, from Tsuna to Hikaru.

Lady Hikaru whom I must call lord Raiko so many times. I would give my life for you with no regrets, this you already know. What you do not know and you must never know is of the feelings I have for you in my heart. As I told Sadamitsu once, Lady Hikaru is a noble woman born beyond our reach, beyond my reach. I feel like a traitor to have such thoughts for I must protect you and treat you as if you were your brother for who I had endless respect and esteem even if I could never explain that to you in your pains of loss.

Lady Hikaru, I will be strong for you. For as long as I live I shall protect you with my life never asking for anything in exchange and always thankful for your kindness towards me. The deepest desires of my heart, which I should not have, can never and will never be fulfilled. This I know but it is the way it should be. I will try to accept it in time and until them my love for you will remain hidden until it melts away. Perhaps I am deceiving myself thinking that it could end but I know I must live life as if it had.

The silence of the carefree, from Urube to Sadamitsu.

Even since I met him I noticed something about him. He has a carefree, cheerful attitude that gets on Tsuna's nerves though I must say I admire his carefree way of life. He is there when he is needed brave and ready but he does not let the darkness of past tragedies overshadow him. It is the way I want to live.

Sometimes I wonder what he isn't saying. What tale of an adventure he hides because it isn't as cheerful as he is. Yet that silence makes him carefree. Yes, let us enjoy the good moments of life leaving the past behind after learning from it, always learning, always remembering.

The silence of admiration, from Sadamitsu to Urube.

Urube, an amazing woman indeed, unlike any other I've ever met. She is smart, resourceful and a quick thinker. I've told her of my admiration many times but it is as if I've never said it.

Maybe it has been the way I say it, the place or the time. Or maybe she things I'm only saying things casually as a polite compliment to a pretty girl and nothing more. It's something different from that, something deeper than that. It's something that I am not even sure I'm prepared to face. Something everlasting...

The silence of wisdom, from Hikaru to Urube.

Urube, our travel companion and friend. I admire your wisdom. We have all made mistakes and learned from them and have continued with our journey. Without your help we couldn't have gotten so far. I wish I had your genius, my friend. Sometimes I suspect you know my secret. Back then when we disguised ourselves to enter that village. What you said about how I looked, those words never left me. I have wondered if you knew from that moment that I was not who I claimed to be or if you found out later. Smart as you are I don't doubt that at some point you'll figure it out if you haven't already. Hopefully you'll also understand and keep the secret.

The silence of curiosity, from Urube to Raiko (Hikaru).

Ever since I met you I always knew there was something different about you from the way you speak to the way you act there's something. I don't know what it could be yet but maybe someday I will figure it out. I started thinking about it when we were on a horse and I told you about the plum blossoms. Then when we entered that village in disguise and finally now as we cross the ocean on a path lit by the moon's gentle light.

What is it about you lord Raiko? Is it your noble cause or something else? The way your voice sounds so soft unlike what I expect from a warrior. So different from Sadamitsu and Tsuna. It's strange but I feel we could be good friends, that I can trust you. But what is it that there is about you? Your hand is so soft, too soft for the hand of a man...

The silence of a grateful heart, from Hikaru to Tsuna.

Tsuna, my protector. Words can never express how grateful I am to you. You have put your life on the line for me on countless occasions and would gladly die to save me. I don't think I deserve such devotion but I will try to be worthy. You were there from the beginning and have always been there for me.

I wish I knew what you think of me, what you truly think not only what you say. I wonder if we would agree on something... No, your duty comes first, I understand. Your duty to me is before me, or rather Raiko before Hikaru.

The silence of a dancer, from Mansairaku to the girl with the flute (Hikaru).

Even if I feel that we may not see each other for a long time I will meet you again someday. One day I will dance to the music of your lovely flute. That day your flute will not cry. I will dance to their hopes, your hopes and mine. Lovely lady of the flute, may we meet again soon.

The End

Disclaimer, I do not own Otogi Zoshi.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
